1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to reducing fraud in government healthcare programs that tracks identification, implements security measures, and other information to facilitate the transfer of finds and eliminate fraud in the benefit.
2. Description of Related Art
Providers of benefits from government sponsored healthcare providers have concerns wherein individuals can “double dip” into government sponsored healthcare provider programs getting twice the payment, or service providers could inadvertently “double bill” or inappropriately bill for services rendered.
In addition, problems have existed wherein proper service and goods providers for government healthcare programs have had to wait long periods of time to get paid for their services or goods rendered to the eligible employee. This situation has caused benefit costs to be very high, reducing overall benefits available due to these fraud issues.
A need has long existed for a system wherein the government sponsored healthcare provider advances finds to pay a service or goods provider so that an eligible individual does not have to handle money and the provider is promptly paid.
Therefore, a need exists for a system where the government advances funds to pay for the services of a service or goods provider, and as a result, an eligible person does not have to handle money in order to receive benefits. This need is particularly great for incapacitated individuals, such as those in nursing homes, who are no longer able to handle funds or complicated transactions.
Additionally, a need exists for a method to reduce the magnitude of transaction costs involved in reviewing and adjudicating payment requests to a governmental agency. Such a method would reduce the rate of increase of government benefit costs and/or enable more benefits to be provided to more people. Furthermore, a method is needed to reduce the traditionally high cost of benefits administration, including the review and adjudication of payment requests which results from benefit service or goods providers having to act as “banks” or “credit sources” for individuals eligible for the benefit.